


To Cure a Demon

by katylizmaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Big Brother Dean, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Choose Your Own Ending, Cured Dean, Demon Cure, Demon Dean, Exorcisms, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Little Brother Sam, Sad, Sad Ending, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katylizmaria/pseuds/katylizmaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is curing Demon!Dean. Choose your own ending :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> For a happy ending, continue to chapter 2. For a sad ending, skip to chapter 3.

The room is dark. Rain is pounding at the windows, threatening to shatter the glass.

Of course, Sam wouldn’t let that happen. If the water got in, it would destroy the devil’s trap he had painted on the floor. The same devil’s trap that now held his brother in chains.

It had been five hours, five doses of purified blood. Five times that Sam had to inject Dean with his own blood. Five times that Sam had stared into Dean’s pitch black eyes, hoped to see the bright green he longed for.

As they neared hour six, Sam lifted a syringe from the table and held it lazily between his fingers. He was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than for this to be over.

Pushing the needle through his skin, Sam pulled out another dosage of blood. Removing the syringe from his wrist, he stared at it for a moment before turning to Dean.

“You don’t really want to do this Sammy. It’s the last trial. Either we can both live happy lives, picking daisies and watching bees with Cas, or you could keep filling me with blood, and you’ll die. The first one sounds good. How about it, Sammy? Besides, this isn’t half bad. I do what I want, when I want. I like the disease.” Dean smiled, staring at Sam with black eyes.

“Sorry, Dean, I have to.” Sam said firmly, before placing the syringe into Dean’s neck, pulling a strangled yell from the demon.

Pulling the syringe out, Sam let it drop to the ground when he saw the look in Dean’s eyes.

Dean’s eyes.

Dean’s green eyes.

“Sammy, please. Don’t die for me. I’m supposed to die for you. Please, Sam, don’t.” Dean choked out, before his eyes flashed to black.

Sam froze, like a deer in the headlights, before retrieving the syringe form the floor and leaving his brother’s side. He could do nothing except make the decision the carry on, or stop like Dean told him to.

After another hour, Sam had decided he was too far to turn back. He filled the syringe for the seventh time, and gave Dean the dosage before he could say anything.

Once again, Dean’s eyes flashed back to their natural emerald green.

“Sammy, please, just stop. Even if this works, how am I supposed to live with myself? Without you?” Dean begged, before the demonic side of him took over, forcing his eyes to become black again.

Sam backed away, Dean’s words ringing in his ears. Again, he had to decide to continue. He was willing to die for his brother. He was willing to live an eternity in hell just for Dean.

As another hour seemed to fly by, the brothers spent it by staring at each other, knowing it wouldn't be long until the last syringe.

Sam drew his blood as his tears fell faster than the rain outside. He held the filled syringe in front of Dean, and contemplated releasing him.


	2. Happy Ending!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending that involves Cas and hugs.

Sam raised the syringe, deciding that it would be now or never. His hand was trembling as he started to sink the needle into Dean’s neck.

Just as he was about to push the plunger to inject the blood, he heard a deep voice from behind say, “Maybe you should listen to him.”

Sam pulled the needle out and swung around to see Castiel, holding a jar of blood.

Sam only stared, with his jaw hanging wide open.

“If you don’t complete this trial yourself, the Gates of Hell won’t close, and you won’t die.” Castiel said, raising the jar. “Use this. There’s nothing more pure than angel blood.” Castiel smiled tiredly, and held the jar out to Sam. Once Sam could comprehend what was happening, he emptied the syringe and filled it with blood from the jar.

While Sam injected the angel blood into Dean, Castiel pulled out his angel blade, and put a deep cut in his palm. Sam removed the syringe, and Castiel pushed his hand to Dean’s mouth and said, “Exorcisamus te, omnis immundus spritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra!” 

A bright, white light filled the room.

Once the light had faded, Sam opened his eyes to see Dean lying on the floor with his eyes closed. He took a step closer, but almost jumped back in surprise when Dean’s eyes flickered open. Sam was almost too scared to look, too scared that he would see black.

“Sam?” Dean groaned, sitting up. He was now staring at Sam, willing him to return his gaze. “Sammy, it’s me.”

Sam looked up to meet Dean’s eyes.

Relief, joy, and excitement hit Sam like a wave when he saw his older brother’s bright green eyes.

Castiel stepped away from Dean and walked out of the devil’s trap to stand next to Sam.

Still, Dean looked unsure of himself.

“How do we know I’m human again?” Dean asked, his voice shaking with worry.

Sam smiled and said, “Just come here.” He held out his arms to Dean.

Dean obeyed, and practically ran to hug Sam.

Sam smiled wider, not because Dean had just walked out of the trap, proving he was human. No, Sam smiled because for the first time in almost a year, Dean was next to him as his brother, his guardian. Holding Sam like he would never let him go.

“Good to have you back, Dean.”

“Good to be back, Sammy.”


	3. Sad Ending...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad ending... You probably know what's going to happen.

Sam raised the syringe, deciding that it would be now or never. His hand was trembling as he started to sink the needle into Dean’s neck.

Placing his thumb on the plunger, he hesitated for a moment before pushing down, forcing the blood into Dean.

Now Sam knew he couldn’t stop. He grabbed a knife off of the table and placed a deep cut in the center of his palm.

Ignoring Dean’s pleas for him to stop, Sam slammed his hand over Dean’s mouth and chocked, through tears, “Exorcisamus te, omnis immundus spritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra!” He screamed the last part intentionally. Sam thought that if he didn’t, he would most definitely start sobbing and not be able to finish the ritual.

A bright, white light lit up the room.

Once the light faded, Sam and Dean fainted onto the floor.

Dean woke up first. He looked over to see Sam, then noticed how shallowly his chest was rising and falling.

In a matter of seconds, Dean was kneeling over Sam. 

“Sam!” He yelled in an attempt to wake his little brother. He tried again and again, until about the tenth time, when Sam’s eyes fluttered open to see Dean leaning over him.

“Dean?” Sam asked with a cough.

“It’s me, Sammy. I’m right here. You’re gonna be okay.” Dean said, starting to smile.

“Are… Are you… Cured?” Sam mumbled. His eyes started to close again.

Dean tilted Sam’s head so that he might stay awake.

“Yeah, Sammy. I’m fine, look,” Dean reached into Sam’s pocket to pull out a flask of holy water, and emptied the contents over his own skin. “All better. Just stay with me, Sammy.”

“I… can’t…” Sam said, each word barely more than a breath.

“Sammy, please.” Dean begged, knowing that he couldn’t stop what was happening. “I need you. I… I love you, Sam.”

Sam smiled slightly and said, “Love you too, Dean.” Before his chest rose and fell for the final time, his head fell back, and the life faded from his eyes.

Dean couldn’t move. He saw his baby brother, lifeless in front of him. He said the only thing he could think to say.

“Goodnight, Sammy.”


End file.
